Fated Love
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Jun Kazama a young, wildlife officer who has been assigned to arrest the evil and corrupt Kazuya Mishima. As well as competing in the Second King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Will Jun be able to fulfil her duty and win the tournament, or will she choose another path instead?
1. Enter Jun Kazama

Jun Kazama, a young 22-year-old woman, stood near her bedroom window. She opened it, letting the fresh morning air fill her lungs, as a single crow flew to her and landed on her shoulder. "Oh good morning, Kieran." She petted his head ever so slightly.

Kieran squawked in delight, Jun's phone rung off. "Hello? Jun Kazama here. Good morning sir." Her employer had called her, "Yes I understand sir. Thank you for letting me know my new objective." She smiled and hung up.


	2. Curiosity

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter. This one is a lot longer.**

Jun left her hotel room feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She began walking down the streets of Tokyo, admiring the tall buildings with billboards attached to them. She readjusted the bag that was slung over her left shoulder and chest. The traffic was congested as the air felt heavy with pollution; cars were tooting at each other as drivers began to get verbally abusive.

"Goodbye Kieran! I shall see you again, my friend."

The gentle-hearted woman continued walking down the seemingly long streets. She let her mind wonder back to her home Yakushima. 'I miss the quiet, peaceful and lush-forest. With green surrounding the whole island, I'm just not use to this city life. I feel like if I stay here for too long, I might begin to lose my natural roots...' Jun was lifted out of her thoughts when she felt her body jerk backwards.

She looked up to see a very muscular built man, he was sporting a dark purple suit and an orange scarf that was tucked under his white dress shirt.

"Please forgive my clumsiness, sir." She looked into his dark eyes for a few moments, as she bowed in politeness. "Humph!" The man replied, as he stared down at the young woman coldly. Jun was unfazed by this, as she continued to smile at him. He was confused by her behaviour towards him as most people would up and run for their lives. But he could see this woman was different. He dismissed the thought swiftly and continued to walk to his limo, as he hopped inside. He watched the raven-haired woman wave at him, as they drove away. 

'That woman, she is something else...'

 **She's a distraction you fool, don't let your guard down for one second.**

'Who's the one in charge right now demon?'

 **Grr... There's just something about that woman that rubs me the wrong way.**

 _I think she's perfect!_

 **But out of this Angel! Of course you would think that, no one cares what you think!**

'Quiet! I only need one voice in my head right now, and it's mine.'

Kazuya opened his eyes again and furrowed his brow, "Back to the Zaibatsu and step on it"

"Yes sir."

The man in the purple suit held a small smirk, as he still had a few duties concerning the Second KOIF Tournament, as it was taking place in two days time.

"That man, he felt almost emotionless I could sense the pain and darkness within him. But there was still that tiny bit of light left in him. He was filled with so much anger and hate, also fuelled by revenge. Such a lost soul."

Jun whispered to herself as she arrived at the place she was looking for. The Tokyo Library, she stepped inside to be greeted by a woman at least in her mid-fifties. She wore a low, light brown bun with a side fringe and little bits of hair that hung above her ears. She was on her computer currently on a dating website, she sighed in annoyance. "Hello there, welcome to the library. If you want any help, don't ask me just find it yourself." The woman spoke in a grouchy manner.

Jun peered at the librarian's nametag that read 'Margaret'

"Well thank you for your assistance Margaret." "Yeah whatever." Margaret logged back on to the computer and scrolled through the previous dating webpage. Jun took a seat at a spare booth, slipped her bag off and removed its contents. Files that the WWWC had given her earlier that morning.

She readjusted her white headband that sat atop of her shoulder-length raven hair.

"Ok, time to get down to business." She skimmed through the files, "This person has smuggled a kangaroo from Australia, and genetically enhanced its abilities. As well as restoring a dinosaur-lizard like creature from a fossil, as it also has the same abilities. My job is to arrest the perpetrator."

The wildlife officer flicked to the last page of the document.

There is a picture of the wanted person, "That man, he's the one I bumped into earlier." She read his profile.

"Kazuya Mishima. I am coming for you, tomorrow. And that's final."

The young woman stood up from the booth, she slipped the files away safely. As she jotted down where the Zaibatsu, and what there contact number is. She then dusted her black capris and straitened her white vested top, swinging her bag on to her shoulder again as it also rested on her chest.

Jun silently closed her eyes and inhaled a quick breath of air, departing from the library, wanting to find a quiet place to clear her mind.


	3. Jun's Investigation

A/N: Enjoy the story!

 **Bold= Devil**

 _Italics= Angel_

"Hello Lee Chaolan here, Kazuya Mishima's personal assistant. How may I help you today?"

"Hello there Mr. Chaolan, my name is Jun Kazama. I am calling in regards of the WWWC, a wildlife agency. I've been hearing rumours of animals being genetically modified by Mr. Mishima."

"My dear, Ms. Kazama I can assure you those rumours are indeed false-"

"I was just wondering if I could book an appointment to see, Mr. Mishima please?!" Jun was a little frazzled because she did not want to be lolly gagging around.

"I also apologise for my bluntness, as you see I'm just hear for answers. Not to be toyed with. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Perfectly." Lee recomposed himself after hearing Jun's outburst.

"Good."

"Please hold for a moment."

Lee placed the phone on his desk, as he knocked on Kazuya's office door.

"Come in, Lee"

"Kaz- I mean, Mr. Mishima sir, there's a woman on the line her name is Jun Kazama. She's seeking to book an appointment with you concerning our genetic experiments. God knows how she knows anything about it."

"Don't be an idiot, Lee. There's no such thing as God." Kazuya swivelled his chair around, he was now facing Lee, the left side of his face shrouded in darkness. The silver-haired assistant swore he saw a red gleam reflect from his brothers eyes.

"The quicker I meet with the meddlesome-sounding woman the better. Book it for 2PM today."

"As you wish sir" Lee bowed and edited the office, breathing a sigh of relief as he made his way back to his desk. Picking up the phone, "Ms. Kazama?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Mishima will see today at 2PM, sharp."

"Certainly. Thank you Mr. Chaolan for your help, I hope you have a lovely day." She hung up.

"Me too." Lee sulked, as he continued dealing with Kazuya's paperwork hanging his head low in the process.

Kazuya was lost in thought as he sat in his dimly-lit office, 'The tournament begins tomorrow there are 28 participants. I don't get any confidential information of the fighters until sometime tomorrow.' Kazuya checked his clock that was hanging just above his office door. "1:00PM" he muttered, "I still have a lot of work to do, I must organise which room each fighter will stay in. The match-ups and so on."

Jun slipped out of her clothes, and glided into to shower. As the hot, steaming water ran down her body.

Jun turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around her body, while she ran another towel through her hair.

"Ah much better." She sighed happily, as she began dressing herself into her work uniform. Which consisted of a white-light blue crop top, and a pair of shorts to match, a black belt and a white-knotted-headband.

Jun slipped her socks on as they stopped at her knees, she finally put her black shoes on and was ready for her appointment.

"Oh I'm still 30 minutes earlier. I guess I could go for a walk, as I pass the time." Jun placed her room keys in her pocket, as she shut the door behind her. She began walking to the nearest park, as she'd quite enjoyed the first time she went there.

The raven-haired woman smiled brightly as she was admiring the more calmer atmosphere of Tokyo, the trail that lead to the park. She arrived at her destination and sat down on the nearest bench. "This park is just wonderful!"

"Hey there" a lively and very cheerful woman with a brown braid and fringe. Greeted Jun, with a bright grin plastered to her glowing face. "My names Michelle Chang, what's yours?"

"I am Jun Kazama, it's very nice to meet you Michelle." "There's no need to be so formal Jun, relax"

Jun nodded in reply, as she felt Michelle grab her by the arm. "Come I want you to meet my friends! Over here is Paul Phoenix."

"Sup, lady" the tall, blonde greeted as he stuck his hand out to shake hers. Jun stared at his hand curiously, as she was not use to this sort of thing. "You okay, miss?"

"Yeah I am fine" Jun copied Paul's action as she presented her hand with his, shaking it in the process. "That was something new"

"What do you mean Jun?" The Native American replied. "I always bow while greeting someone because it's the traditional and polite thing to do."

"Ohhh that makes sense!" The blonde and blue eyed American piped in.

Jun giggled at Michelle and Paul's unfamiliarity with Japanese culture.

"Next we have Marshall Law"

"Hi" he gave a friendly smile and wave. "And lastly we have Nina Williams." "Hello there" the blonde-ponytailed woman greeted.

"And if none of you don't know her name yet, it's Jun Kazama."

"Does anyone happen to have the time?"

Marshall looked down at his watch "It's 1:50PM"

"Oh no I'm gonna be late, I'm sorry I have somewhere to be. But it was very nice meeting you all. Maybe we could meet again soon!"

"Bye Jun it was nice to meet you too!" Michelle yelled, "Wait before I go, here Michelle you can have my number." Jun quickly jotted it down and gave it to her. "Thanks, now go Junny-girl!"

Jun took off running 'Junny-girl? I like it.' She smiled as she made her way to the Zaibatsu.

"It's 2:01PM, she's late."

Just at that moment Jun entered the front doors, she heaved for breath as she ran from two blocks away.

"I'm very sorry for my lateness" Jun puffed as she approached Lee's desk, "I'm assuming you're Jun Kazama?" "Yes I am" she smiled reassuringly. "Very well, I shall go and speak with Mr. Mishima. I will be back soon."

"Sir, Ms. Kazama is here."

"I see. Send her in."

"Yes sir"

"Mr. Mishima will see you now"

"Thank you Lee" Jun bowed and straightened her uniform out.

"Hello Mr. Mishima" Jun greeted as she pushed the open door open, to reveal the ruler of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Kazuya gasped, **it's her again.** 'Be quiet demon!'

"Please do take a seat, because of your late arrival I must cut this short."

"I understand. Once again I am sorry for my lateness, I just met some new people."

"I do not care for your excuses, now let's take care of the issue at hand."

"Of course, I am from the WWWC, my duty is to exploit the truth about you and your shady genetic experiments, and to arrest you because of these crimes Mr. Mishima!" Jun declared strongly as she tried to recompose herself.

"You can call me, Kazuya. So Ms. Kaza-" "Jun." "So Jun, what evidence do you have of these experiments?" He smirked in satisfaction.

"Well I have read reports about this issue-" "Hah obviously written by people who have a vendetta against me."

"There have been sightings in your laboratory about a boxing kangaroo and dinosaur!" Jun's patience was clearly being tested.

 **I do still not like this woman; she has this 'pure' almost 'angelic' feel to her.**

 _She is the chosen one Devil, the one who will save Kazuya's soul._

 **Hell no, there's no way this 'Virgin Mary' wannabe is saving Kazuya. He's trapped for all eternity.**

"How am I in anyway a 'Virgin Mary' wannabe?" Kazuya stared at her in shock "Y-you can hear them?" Jun nodded, "My clan, can sense super natural beings as its our job to extinguish evil spirits."

Jun I am the entity known as Angel. I am constantly at odds with Devil. I have chosen you to be the one to set Kazuya free, from these ungodly chains of destruction. Please, you're his only hope.

"That's enough from you Angel and Devil. I am the one in charge. Now back to the task at hand." The Cold-Blooded Prince spoke calmly as he masked his face in darkness again.

"Aw don't hide such a handsome face!" The wildlife officer giggled lightly, as she heard the older man scoff. "Do not toy with me, Jun." Kazuya warned as he sent a glare her way. "I am not afraid of you Kazuya, I know you take advantage of others by using intimidation and fear. But it won't work on me. Because I believe there's still good in you!" Jun approached him cautiously, as she placed a hand on his.

"It seems we've gotten off topic, I am denying all the charges that have been put against me. That will be all for today, thank you for your time Jun." Kazuya spoke curtly, as he stood up, pulled his hand away from hers and lead her to the door.

"This won't be the end Kazuya, I'm not about to give up on these poor animals. I thank you also for taking the time to see me." She stepped out the doorway and gripped the handle; "I will be seeing you tomorrow at the tournament. Good day Kazuya." Jun stared into his cold eyes for a few brief seconds, his expression softened as her gaze held his own.

'She's very intriguing... And attractive'

 **Kazuya, you're falling into her trap!**

 _Devil, silence! You're running this beautiful moment_

Jun's strong, intimidating gaze faltered as she noticed Kazuya staring at her in a sort of affectionate way. "Kazuya, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, why?"

"You seem troubled, I could help you if you'd like?"

"I do not need you help with anything, even if you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Jun was taken back by his answer, she couldn't help but smile brightly as her eyes lit up.

"Did I just think out loud?!"

"Yes you did."

Kazuya blushed like a mad man, as he lost his composure and hid into the shadows once again.

"Hee-hee well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then Kazzy!" Jun winked and ran out of the Zaibatsu with an extra spring in her step. As Kazuya sighed in defeat, she has been the only one who could change his attitudes so quickly.

 **You're so weak!**

Kazuya ignored Devil, as he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jun and how optimistic she is. He stepped back into his office, closed the door and sat back down.

"I will see you soon, Jun. Rest up because we have a long road ahead."


	4. Let the Tournament Commence

**A/N: Sorry my fellow readers that it has been 1 year since I've updated, I was experiencing writer's block. Until today when I felt inspired to finish this story off so let's go!**

Kazuya heard his alarm ring off, he started to stir as his signature frown was plastered on his youthful face.

"Ughh... It's the day of the tournament. I have to prepare, it's 7 am. It begins in 5 hours time, "Carter!" Kazuya clapped loudly as his butler swiftly entered his masters room. "Good morning, Lord Kazuya. How could I assist you?"

"I would like to cancel all calls or any other ways to contact me. As I'd like for the participants to read what was sent out last night, where to go and sign in, and where they will stay."

"As you wish, Lord Kazuya" Carter bowed and left the room. Deciding to go and train, Kazuya made his way to the dojo and began his vigorous routine.

After his strenuous workout he quickly washed up and ate a hearty brunch. He brushed his teeth and slicked his dark hair back in its usual style and proceeded to get dressed in his dark purple suit that had an orange tie.

It was time for the participants to arrive, a young woman with braided brown hair, bright red lipstick and a short fringe was the first contestant to arrive, she walked up the the reception desk.

"Hi, my name's Michelle Chang." She greeted excitedly the receptionist gave a forced smile as she knew her boss was watching the whole thing from his large monitor. Kazuya wanted to see if he could find any weaknesses from this year's participants.

"Hello there, Ms. Chang you have now been signed in for the tournament. I wish you the best of luck while competing." The young receptionist spoke sweetly and flashed her bright green eyes at the other.

It was now midday, everyone who registered for the, Second King of Iron Fist Tournament had signed in and were waiting for Kazuya Mishima to arrive and inform them all of the rules.

The man in a purple suit and an orange tie made his way down a flight of stairs. The participant's faces held their determination, as they wanted to win the money prize.

"Those who had participated in the last tournament should already know me. If you're new then I am Kazuya Mishima." With each word he had spoken he was scanning the room for the woman who had caught his interest a few times already.

"Now that, that has been sorted out, I will now explain how each of you will be chosen to fight one another. Your names have already been entered into the system, so basically it's a random selection."

The male with authority wanted it to sound like it was unlike anything before but that had backfired.

"Let the Second King of Iron Fist Tournament commence!" The young male in power declared with fire in his eyes. He noticed someone had arrived late.

'There you are Jun, it's time for the fun to begin.' Kazuya's eyes flashed an eerie red and a smirk had made its way on his face.


	5. Inner Turmoil

**A/N: Okay so with this chapter, I don't want to go into major detail with the fight scene because I'm saving it for a future chapter so it probably won't be that good.**

 **'Kazuya you've become smitten with Jun and it's not good for you...'**

'How ironic Devil.' Kazuya smirked and mentally chuckled, 'That's funny, telling me what's good or bad for me. When you're the embodiment of evil.'

' _I think you're falling for her Kazuya.'_ Angel's, angelic and soft voice echoed throughout the male's mind.

Kazuya wasn't as rude to Angel, mainly because he didn't mind embracing the warmth she provided to his soul.

 **'I'm not letting you slip away from my grasp that easily.'** Devil sneered and began polluting his hosts body, trying to take control over him.

The purple-suited male clutched his head in pain, his skin started to crawl and burn. His skin turned dark purple, wings with horns at the ends protruded from his back, sharp horns sprouted between his dark strands, a third eye opened up and blinked on his forehead and the large scar on his chest was now glowing red.

The final thing to have altered was Kazuya's eyes, his pupils were now black and the whites of his eyes were now a blood red. Devil was now in control of Kazuya, it had been awhile since he was last in control and it felt amazing.

Angel's physical form had come into existence, her brows were furrowed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You know I'm just as powerful as you are Devil." The blonde woman seethed, as her palms began to glow white.

The demon stared daggers at the other entity, readying their stances.

"We'll see if that's true." The purple demon's Ki crackled with yellow energy.

Angel was the first one to charge headfirst and to initiate their fight.

Lasers were fired, punches and kicks were thrown, the entities were trying to catch their breaths.

Devil began to falter, his head was aching and his power was decreasing. Knowing that Kazuya was still trying to break free.

The demon smirked in satisfaction, he wouldn't be waking up the next day with tired and aching because his host would have to deal with it.

"Hah you've won this round Angel. But don't think that I'll let you live next time." Devil phased back into Kazuya's soul, as did Angel. "I'm going to fulfil my destiny. I will save you Kazuya." The white-winged woman thought to herself.

 **A/N: Thanks so much to Letal Lollipop because of their review they've given me the motivation I needed to get through with this not-so-good chapter imo. I hope I'm still keeping my reader's attention.**


	6. Love In Strange Places

**A/N: Okie dokie there has now been a time-skip, originally I only wanted this story to be short and sweet and I'd rather not go on and never finish it because of how long it is. But that aside, let's dive in!**

The room she stood in was dark, quiet and cold. She looked down at the sapphire carpet that also consisted of white and red patterns. Tiles were also placed in the eerie room, another reason for the atmosphere to be gloomy.

"He has an exquisite taste of decor." Jun mused to herself, her heart racing as she anxiously awaited for her opponent to arrive.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clearing her mind, she exhaled and positioned her arms in her defensive stance, her legs following. She reopened her dark eyes and stared at the empty space in front of her.

Kazuya walked down the Zaibatsu's corridor, he still felt weary about the woman he was about to face. After his father killed both his mother and grandfather, he has had trouble trusting others. He never wanted to be hurt like that again, his innocence was ripped away from him at the age of five.

Having known the things he had, he had to learn how harsh reality really was.

Snarling at how his mind getting carried away, he continued his way to the next stage.

On arrival he noticed that she was already prepared to take him on, "Jun." He whispered, he eyed her intently, wanting to see how she'd react. Surprisingly she wasn't unnerved at all. In fact it just sparked her determination even more.

"Kazuya..." The woman that was truly mysterious to him, spoke softly. He watched as she dusted off her white crop-top and light denim shorts. The final adjustment she made was tightening her head-tie.

"Get ready." Her voice was now calm and steady, he smirked at her fearlessness as adrenaline was now coursing through his veins, crackling his knuckles he stood in his signature fighting stance and uttered a few words. "Let's see what you've got."

Charging at Jun, Kazuya tackled her to the ground and landed a few punches to her forearms, as she was quick to react and blocked his attacks. Quickly climbing off of her small frame, she jumped to her feet and was not going to let her guard down again.

She stared at Kazuya, hoping to find his weak spot. His glare became colder as Jun felt shivers go up her spine. 'This'll be harder than I thought.' The young woman was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a vicious and powerful punch being delivered to her stomach.

Clutching her mid-section in pain, Jun fell to the floor, instinctively curling up in the foetal position as she thought her intestines would come out any second.

"Hmph, pathetic. I expected more from you." The older male's voice was cold and calculated, he turned his back to her. Thinking that she had lost this fight. As that is all his other opponents could take.

Finding the courage and determination to rise up, she did so. While his back was turned she took this as an opportunity to strike him. With speed and precision she delivered a leg sweep to one of his ankles which tripped him up and left him vulnerable.

She continued her onslaught of attacks, aiming for his shoulders, arms and torso area. Anything to tire him out. She knocked him down as he fell flat on the floor, placing her hands on her knees and arching her back she needed to catch her breath.

Kazuya wasn't going to lie, she was strong. His first impression of her was that she was only a beautiful face. But he now realised how wrong he was. His joints were aching from her fierce attacks, but he's felt worse so he has to keep going, so that he can finally defeat his father.

Jumping up he stretched out his arms and shoulders. He watched as her dark eyes lit up, her eyebrows creased to show worry as her lips parted slightly.

"What's wrong?" The male asked, a hint of concern was heard from his tone.

"Your hatred. It's blinding you and so is your anger. It's what fuels the Devil within. Without knowing, you're letting him take control over you."

"Psh like you know me. I know what Devil does, he gives me power and fuels me with the hatred I need to defeat my father. And I'm not letting you, a meddlesome woman get in the way of that." She could feel the demon inside, trying to claw himself out.

"I only want to save you Kazuya. I care about you."

"Wait happened to you arresting me?"

"I resigned from the WWWC, I'm no longer working on your case."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want my personal feelings affecting the case." She placed her hands on her chest in a passionate way and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"There's one thing you should know Jun. I don't like being played with." Kazuya's voice was distorting, his eyes glowing red, and his aura turned dark.

"No Kazuya don't let him take control. I know you're better than this." Jun stood in her defensive stance her palms radiated with a pure white light, she charged at the older male but kept her distance as she could see he was still struggling from his inner demons.

"Sorry Jun, but I have to end this now." Charging up his blue Ki, Kazuya took a swift step forward, he extended his right arm forward as electricity enveloped his arm. Bringing that arm forward he aimed to deliver a devastating blow to the woman opposite him.

Her next move though is what surprised him the most, she parried his electrifying punch. Placing her left hand over his wrist as her right hand rested on his forearm. Next with the strength that she had left she lifted his heavy frame over her head, his body landed on the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

She could tell right away that he was dazed, he tried to stand back up but Jun hurriedly made her way to him, sliding on her knees she caught him as he fell to his knees.

"That's enough Kazuya. Please stop, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." The raven-haired male tried to resist her soft touch and to push her away, but she already had her arms wrapped around his torso, no intent in letting go.

"Jun..." He whispered, his energy completely drained, he placed a his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so now that she was in direct contact with his. For the first time he's noticed how beautiful her eyes were, they sparkled even in the darkest of places.

Leaning in closer to the younger woman, he locked his lips with hers, eliciting a soft squeak from her, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

They both broke away for air and looked at each other's flushing cheeks.

"Given the short amount of time we've known each other, I've already gained an attraction to you... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Jun flashed a toothy grin and twirled her dark locks in a dreamy manner. She helped them both to their feet, when they were standing they briefly stretched out their tired bodies.

Having recovered a short amount of energy, Kazuya placed his right arm behind Jun's back and scooped her into his strong and muscular arms, he then supported her legs and held her tightly.

She kissed his forehead and giggled, "I love you too Kazuya." The newly-couple made their way out of that dark and suffocatingly evil room to be secluded in privacy.

 **A/N: Wowww that took me a few hours to write this chapter and I'm fairly happy and proud of how it turned out, I hope you dear viewers are too**.


	7. Day Off

After Kazuya and Jun's strenuous fight the day before, Kazuya declared that the remaining participants of the tournament have the day off and they can do as they please.

Jun stepped out of Kazuya's master bathroom, amazed by the size of his bedroom. Purple shower curtains were hung over the bath and shower facility, a very large mirror was placed in the centre of the room, showing how clean it was kept.

"How do I look?" The woman with short dark hair asked with as one of Kazuya's shirts enveloped her slim, yet curved form. A pair of black capris accompanied her shirt.

With as much will power at he could muster, Kazuya resisted the urge to lift her up, place her on the bed and cover her beautiful body in kisses.

"You look nice." He flashed her a mix between and smile and a smirk. She responded by kissing his cheek and giving him an endearing smile. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes you have Kazuya, and I love you so much." He pecked her lips, and embraced her.

"So what should we do today?"

"Hmm I don't know, you choose what we do Jun."

"Okay, lets go out for ice cream, I've been craving it for some time now. There's a store just down the street."

"Sounds good, lets go then." The couple made their way down to the lobby but was stopped when Michelle approached Jun.

"Oh my gosh, Jun I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me when I saw you and Kazuya together yesterday." The bubbly Native American grinned and placed an arm around the other's shoulders. "Atta girl. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Michelle, and I hope my eyes deceiving me but you have a thing for Paul Phoenix, don't you?" Jun raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

Michelle's cheeks turned red, as she tried to deny the claim. "N-no way, he's too young for me..." She noticed that he was also in the lobby, coincidently.

"Actually he's one month older than you, so you're both the same age. According to your records." Kazuya spoke up, now interested in the conversation.

"Okay fine maybe I do like him, and I do find him cute. But he wouldn't ever go for someone like me."

"Don't doubt yourself Michelle, you're perfect as you are." Jun hugged her good friend and smiled.

"Thanks to the both of you. Sorry it looked as if you two were going out?"

"Oh yes we were just going out for some ice cream, you should come with!" The Japanese woman beamed.

"Oh no, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Let's make it a double-date then." The male with raven hair proposed.

"How would you-"

"Hey, Phoenix!" Kazuya called to his rival, as Michelle let out a squeak and attempted to be non-existent.

"You wanna be Michelle's date, to the ice cream store?"

The brunette noticed the blonde's reaction, his cheeks turned bright as he tried to act cool and casual as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, sure. I like Miche-, I mean ice cream." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and waited to be rejected by the woman her liked.

The brunette woman with a braid, felt her cheeks heat up again and wrapped her arms around his own.

"I like you too Paul." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Well let's get going then." Jun raised her hand in the air dramatically as the four of them set out for ice cream.

Hours after their double-date, Kazuya and Jun walked back into his room. They closed the door behind themselves, kicked their shoes off and fell backwards onto the large and incredibly soft bed.

"I know couples shouldn't have to say these three words all the time, because you express your love through actions..." The woman wearing white was cut off by her boyfriend kissing her lips.

"Then, don't." Kazuya stared deep into her eyes and saw that she wanted the same thing that he did.

He started by laying kisses on her neck and rubbing her back as she lifted her neck, revealing more flesh to be kissed.

Next he lied her down, and trailed kisses down, her now revealed chest.

She wrapped her legs around his torso, in attempt to pull him closer, giggling Jun pulled the covers over their heads as they continued their lustful exploration.

 **A/N: And that's how Jin was conceived, that chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you readers enjoyed reading. Have a good day/night guys**!


	8. Sweet Nothing

Kazuya slipped his signature red gloves on, as Jun was making them breakfast.

He called out to her, "I do have servants who can make breakfast for us and such."

"I'm aware, but I'd rather do it myself. I'm an independent young woman."

The older male was now standing behind her, his arms holding her hips as he kissed her lips. "You're so cute." He chuckled, as she blushed sheepishly. "Why thank you, honey."

"You're very welcome, my love." He breathed on her neck sensually. She shivered in delight from his contact, but scolded him in a playful manner, "Nope, not this early in the morning mister." She grabbed the spatula that was nearby and flipped the bacon and eggs.

The atmosphere turned serious as Jun opened her mouth to ask, "are you ready to face your father?"

Kazuya didn't want to lie and he trusted Jun very much, "yes I am, I'm going to stop him once and for all." He clenched his right fist in anger.

"I believe in you Kazuya!" Jun cheered and plated their food up. "Well breakfast is ready, let's go sit down and eat." She grinned.

To Kazuya, her smile could never get old, always filling him with the determination and strength he needed.

The couple proceeded to eat their hearty meal and spent the entire morning together, feeling that, this might be the last time they'd get to see each other.

A brightly coloured yellow bus stopped in front of them, Jun clutched her suitcase but held a downcast expression.

He understood what she was upset about, "Jun Kazama, I know we've spent such a short amount of time together, but it already feels as if it's been a year. I've cherished each and every moment that we've spent together. I love you more the anything and I want you to happy."

He lifted her chin up, "can you do that for me?" She stared at his handsome face and nodded as a smile formed on her face.

"I love you too Kazuya, so much. You're the best thing I've ever had." They shared one last kiss, when they broke away Jun boarded the bus and thanked the driver for his generosity.

She took a seat and placed a hand on the window, it drove away as Kazuya waved back. Once the bus was out of sight, he knew what he had to do.

His match was in half an hour, so he went straight back to his room and got ready.

He watched as the clock ticked away, each second that passed was excruciating for him. He was getting antsy, the young man walked to the part of the Zaibatsu that was used for the tournament.

He was a little surprised to see that his father was already there. "Let's get this over with, boy!" Heihachi's voice boomed as he clenched his fists and took his stance, blue electricity surrounding his body briefly.

Kazuya didn't utter a word, instead he rolled his eyes and placed his arms in front as his legs did the same, lining each limb up.

'I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you before, because I didn't want your hopes to be up. But if I make it out alive, I've decided to come and live with you Jun.' Kazuya thought to himself happily, before this heated match was just declared to have started.

Heihachi was the first one to make a move, he came charging at his son at full speed and punched him in the chest.

The heated battle raged on as Heihachi was still standing triumphantly, he knew his son's weakness and wanted to manipulate him, and therefore release the demon that quelled within.

"For the past few days I've seen you with a young woman. It seems you've taken quite the liking to her. It would be a shame if she was just using you in the end." Heihachi smirked and knew which buttons to press.

"Don't talk about her like that, old man." Kazuya snarled as the hatred that burned for his father increased.

"My theory was correct I see. I wonder if she's slept with any other men, I'm betting at least five. I mean she does have the body that men love and crave for."

"You're really asking for this place to be your burial ground. She's not a whore. She wouldn't pass her body off as a main course. I love her..." The male wearing purple didn't notice that he was ranting to his father about his personal feelings. He now knows how to use that information against him.

"And there's confirmation. You really are stupid, when you're mad. I've got one more thing to add about Jun Kazama." The elderly man have a sly look as he discovered who Kazuya has been with.

"I bet she was only playing with your feelings, admitting that she loved you so that she could get some of your cash."

The man with twin tufts of spiky hair knew that he had pushed Kazuya to the edge.

He watched as his son was losing control of his emotions, blue sparks enveloped his body as his skin was now dark purple, his hair was a spiky mess with horns that stuck out.

'Kazuya... What are you doing? If you let him take control I'll no longer exist.' Angel's voice echoed throughout his mind, her tone was filled with panic.

Angel who was Kazuya's voice of reason was ultimately destroyed as he was too blinded by his hatred, all Kazuya wanted was for his father to be alive no more.

Devil who was no in full control, attempted to take care of Heihachi, once and for all. But the elderly man proved to be too much of a challenge as Devil was easily defeated.

Kazuya, faded in and out of consciousness, he heard a faint whir of blades and vibrations from an aircraft.

He then felt someone pick him up, and carry him to somewhere that was intensely hot.

The next move he didn't need to open his eyes for, his senses were at there peak. He felt the humid air brush over his badly bruised body, memories of Jun flashed through his mind as the young man felt that his life was coming to an end.

Kazuya accepted his fate and was glad to have had met Jun, he had learnt the meaning of loving someone and that is what made him happy.

He was just hoping that she'd live a happier life without him. Sooner or later he knew that she'd find out about his demise.

He sighed in relief and smiled to himself, knowing that she'd find someone better than him. Anxiously he waited for his world to end, he kept his eyes closed and felt the darkness that was death envelop him.


	9. Realisation

She was finally home, oh how she missed Yakushima. The fresh, mountain air filled her lungs, her hair swayed in the wind as a peaceful smile twitched at her lips.

"Ugh... why do I feel so terrible?" Whispering to herself, Jun rubbed her stomach. Wanting the queasy feeling to subside she sat down and tried to meditate.

Her meditation was interrupted when she gagged and felt the need to throw up. Jumping to her feet, she ran back inside her quiet yet cosy home and darted straight for the bathroom, relieving herself.

"That's the third time I've been sick this morning. I must be coming down with something." She wiped her mouth and gargled with peppermint mouthwash to get rid of that horrid aftertaste.

"Right. I'm feeling a little better." She smiled in relief but felt her head start to pound. "Why is this happening?" She yelled in annoyance and walked into the kitchen to retrieve some paracetamol.

Opening up her neatly arranged pantry, the young woman looked to where her medical supplies were. She was fresh out of Panadol, much to her annoyance.

"Great. I have to go to the store, I just don't want to have to throw up again..." Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her dark locks.

She placed her white headband on her head next and slipped into an all-white dress that was made of a very comfortable and breathable material.

Finally she slipped on a white pair of sandals to match and closed the front door behind her, and made sure to lock it.

Strolling down the pathway, she reached in her pocket to retrieve her wallet. Since the shop wasn't that far away from her house, she was thrilled as she had already arrived.

Stepping inside, the familiar bell chimed throughout the store indicating that a customer had entered.

A woman with soft brown eyes looked up to greet Jun.

"My goodness, Jun. Has the tournament ended already?" The older female storekeeper asked.

Jun blushed and shook her head in embarrassment, "I think it has. I'm not quite sure, because I was eliminated."

"I'm happy to know you're doing well. It's also a major relief. But are you okay there sweetie? You look pale."

"I do?" Jun continued her search for medicine by scrolling through each shelf.

"Yes you do."

"For starters, I do miss my period some months because of my martial arts-filled lifestyle. I've also been feeling nauseous all morning, and this headache just came out of no where. It's killing me." Jun groaned, she just wanted relief from this pain.

Jun spotted what she was looking for, she picked the box up and placed it on the counter.

"It's sounds to me that you've been experiencing certain symptoms. I don't mean to pry into your personal business, but have you been with anyone lately?"

Just by glancing into the older woman's eyes, Jun knew what she was asking and implying.

The woman wearing a white dress simply nodded, as the storekeeper turned her back and reached for something nearby. When she turned back around she was holding a Pregnancy Test box.

"These were ordered the other day because the other Pregnancy Test brands weren't as accurate and were therefore recalled.

According to this new and improved brand of Pregnancy Tests they are 99.9% accurate and tell you how far along you are."

Staring at the two items that sat in her view Jun opened up her wallet and pulled her credit card out. "Don't worry about it Jun, it's on the house."

"I can't let you lose money from your business because of me."

"It's fine, really. I don't mind at all, after all you're my favourite customer." The storekeeper winked and let out a giggle.

"I really can't thank you enough. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

The older female continued smiling and nodded in response.

Jun's ears perked up at the new information that she was hearing from the TV. It was a news report about the tournament, Heihachi Mishima was declared the winner and is once again in control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

'What about Kazuya...?' She thought to herself, a terrible gut feeling hit her.

The next thing that was reported by the media is what made Jun's heart stop.

"According to an anonymous source, it has just come to our attention that Kazuya Mishima is deceased."

Jun fought the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, grabbing the items from the counter she pocketed them and waved goodbye to the shopkeeper.

She hurriedly but carefully ventured home, unlocking the front door and closing it. She placed her items on the kitchen counter and curled up on her couch, bawling her eyes out.

Sobs filled the room, Jun cried until she could no more. She had run out of tears to shed. Going back into the kitchen she popped the paracetamol away in the pantry and took the other box into the bathroom with her.

Closing the door, she quickly rinsed her face with cold water and took a deep breath. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but she didn't care that much she needed to know if she truly was pregnant.

Opening the box up, she unwrapped the plastic stick, she took a seat on the toilet and positioned the piece of plastic in between her legs. Afterwards she washed her hands and had to wait three minutes for the results to show.

Within those three minutes the twenty-two year old woman pondered the thought of raising a child. But then what if she wasn't pregnant, then she wouldn't have to worry about it... Dismissing the negative side of the topic, Jun closed her eyes and relaxed.

"What will be, will be." She said to herself with confidence and acceptance.

The time of revelation was now, flipping the test over she locked her gaze on where the results were shown.

'Positive Pregnancy. You are two weeks along.' The test stated in words.

Jun lit up and rushed outside again, wanting the loving embrace of her natural roots.

Without noticing how fast time flew by, the sun was already setting. Jun sat down, her legs dangling off the edge as the bright, ball of fire shined back at her.

A few animals came up to Jun and

nuzzled her affectionately, she returned it by stroking their soft coats.

Joy filled her immensely, just knowing that a life form was developing inside of her was enough to swell her heart.

"No more tears. Mama's going to be strong from now on."

Resting a hand on her stomach, she rubbed in a clockwise motion and stared down at her belly. Call it a maternal instinct but she had a strong feeling that this baby would be a boy.

"I'll always love you no matter what, son."


	10. New Beginnings

"Mama?" A young boy called out.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where's my father?"

"Pardon?"

"What happened to my father. My friends at school say that everyone has a mother and a father. Where's mine... Did he not want me?" The young child stared down at his feet as tears began to well up.

Jun pulled her son close, his face burying in her chest softly. "Of course he wanted you Jinny. You're too smart for your own age sometimes son."

The youthful mother let out a soft chuckle and continued, "I know you'll hear this a lot from me, but it's a little too complicated for you to understand, and I want to tell you the truth when you're much older. After all you're only five, far too young to have to deal with these grown-up topics."

"Plus I want you to live a happy and healthy life, smiling and laughing everyday and just to have fun and to be a child. Can you do that for me?" Jun looked down to her son and tapped her index on his nose as he smiled and giggled playfully.

"Yep I can do that for you mama!" Jin declared with a bright smile and hugged his mother tightly.

"But I will tell you one thing Jin. Your father looks exactly like you."

The young boy's dark brown eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Positive. You have his hairstyle, as his own stuck up at the back and his eyebrows."

"Kids at school also say that my eyebrows are weird, it makes me upset." Jin pouted again.

"Don't worry about what the other children say about you. You're my handsome baby boy and nothing will change that." Sitting with her legs crossed, Jun picked her son up and sat him in her lap and faced him towards her.

Placing kisses everywhere on his small face, made the young child giggle in delight and blush in embarrassment.

"M-Mama..."

'Everyday Jin reminds me so much of Kazuya. I miss him so much, he's the only man I'll ever love. But I'm happy to have given birth to his-our son, in a way he's the living proof of our love for each other.' The twenty-seven year old woman pondered internally.

Tugging on Jun's shirt, Jin pulled his mother from her thoughts. "You okay, mama?"

"I'm fine, Jinny. Just thinking."

Jin nodded in reply and stared out the window, grabbing hold of his mother's arms he made sure that they were hugging his waist, making him feel secured and warm.

"Love you, to the stars and back mama." The five year old turned around briefly to kiss his mother's cheek.

Jun felt her heart swell from Jin's meaningful words, fighting the urge from shedding joyful tears.

"I love you so, so much Jinny. Forever and ever." She placed her chin on top of his head slightly and joined her son in watching the snow fall outside from their living room window.

 **A/N: Originally I had another idea for this chapter but I forgot what it was. This concludes the story, I felt like this ending wasn't the best but I'm just happy that I got to share my idea with your guys.**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes that occurred in the earlier chapters, I mustn't have been paying much attention. It took one year to complete this and I hoped you've all enjoyed reading along.**


End file.
